Bayonetta
__TOC__ Woman’s Voice: In your wickedness, you have broken the ancient commandments and crafted a bond with one of the light. Our laws are clean. They demand you be eternally imprisoned. As for the impure child, she must be kept from the path of the dark arts forever. Man’s Voice: Rise my Child! Rise to realize your true potential! Unleash your power and awaken the Eyes of the World! BAYONETTA Narrator: Long since erased from the records of time, there once existed two European Clans who served as overseas of history for the powers that be: The Umbra Witches, dwellers of the darkness, and the Lumen Sages, controllers of light. The clans paid each other great respect, and their efforts to maintain the balance between them defended the just passage of time. Yet, one day, that balance was toppled. The once harmonious clans fell into disagreement and stoked the flames of hatred against each other, resulting in an era of strife. The conflict between the Umbra and the Lumen threw all of Europe into a chaotic loop of battle, ambush, assassination; and casualty. It was truly a gruesome war. Despite the tremendous radiance of God shining upon them, the Lumen Sages were gradually weakened by the assault of the secretive dark witches. Years after the balance was lost, the war had ended in the Umbra Witches' favor. Their victory was short-lived. Fearing the witches’ dark abilities, humans began to condemn the remaining Umbra. They launched the witch hunts, rounding up the battle-weary witches with little resistance and subjugating those who wished to continue the struggle. Human faith in the miracles of their God pushed the witch hunts further, and soon the Umbra Witches, keepers of the darkness, were extinguished from the Earth. All but one. Bayonetta: Jeanne! Jeanne: I'm OK! Bayonetta: Let's go! Just stay close to me! Enzo: It looks like Humpty Dumpty's taken his last fall. Even old Eggman the Destroyer gets scrambled in the end, right? You know, I still don't get why the hell you drag me out here for these things. I just drop off the merchandise. Hey, bet you can't guess what today is? Readin' the good lord's book ain't gonna do much. People been waiting for this asshole to get whacked for ages. Hell, look around. There‘s no love lost for old Humpty Dumpty. But you gotta keep the outfit happy. We don't take care of him, they take care of us. and I prefer my shoes made out of rubber, not concrete. But hey, it's that kinda town. Without good hearted souls like us to put these bastards six feet under, where'd society be? Course, the pay‘s not bad either. Jesus, you really get into this shit, dontcha? If it were me, I’d be praying he ends up barbecue... Or at least Sunny side up! You can keep praying, but the only way this guy‘s meeting the Lord is if God's hungry for breakfast! Speaking of hungry, we done here? My kids are baking me a birthday cake tonight. Cute little fuckers, I tell ya what... Well then, adios! What the fuck? They're here!? For this douchebag!? I hate this damn light! I can't see a thing! But they're there... Ain't they!? You hearin' me!? You can see them, can't you!? Nun: I see them. They are instruments of God, descending upon his heavenly rays to Earth. Dear Lord, guidance and keep safe for the souls of our loved ones for all eternity. Enzo: Oh… My… God... Nun?: You look tired. Let me tuck you in. Enzo: Oh shit! C'mon! It's my frickin’ birthday! Mother of Mary! I didn't mean all that Humpty Dumpty shit, I swear! Rodin: Next time you wanna lay hands on me, you better make sure I'm dead. Now move out the way. Go!!! Enzo: Ro-Ro-Rodin?! Rodin: If it ain't my good buddy, Enzo. How bout you get outta here? You die, and I'm gonna have to go back in that hole chasin' after the money you owe me. Nun?: Do you naughty little angels deserve a good spanking? Rodin: Beautiful. Bayonetta! Bayonetta: Now this is cheeky, throwing me these cheap toys! Rodin: Don't worry about quality. I've got quantity! Bayonetta: Guns! Guns! Guns! Guns! Rodin: If you just gonna watch, I’m putting you two to work! That was your last call. No more guns from me, Bayonetta! Bayonetta: As long as there’s music, I’ll keep on dancing. (GAMEPLAY) Enzo: I'm not dead yet! You can't take me like this! It's against regulations. I tell ya! Ahhhh!! Damn it! Who did that!? I just bought the damn thing! Bayonetta: Haven't you figured it out yet!? There's no quarter for you in this world! Prologue: The Vestibule Bayonetta: Rodin should be paying me for even touching these toys. Enzo: You have any idea how much this is going to cost to fix!? How the fuck do I always get wrapped up in this shit!? Bayonetta: Engine still purrs nicely. Now, about this little thing you've been looking into for me, Enzo. Let's have a quick chat... Enzo: See!? This is why I told you I was going home! I just got held up in the air by some invisible... things... and you want an intelligence briefing!? It never stops with you. Rodin: You keep bellyachin' like that and you're liable to wake Eggman from the dead. And I don't think either of you would like that. Catch you later, Bayonetta. Something tells me you're going to need a rush on our special project. Before the shit hits the fan. Enzo: Wait! Rodin! What about Eggman!? Bayonetta: Such a popular chap. I bet they hate him down there as much as you did when he was up here. We just need to make sure he won't come crawling back when they kick him out. Rodin: Nothing a flower bed can't fix. Fill 'er up. Bayonetta: You heard the man. Finish up in 5 minutes or you're walking home to your cake and candles. Enzo: What!? Don't you leave me here! What a day! I'm screwed! Its gonna take every cent I earned on this charade; to pay for the damage... I tell you what, if l could see them bastards that did this to my car, fuggetaboutit! Bayonetta: Enzo. The road? Pay attention, dear. Enzo: How can you be so calm!? You're still getting screwed in all this, too! Of all the lowlife scum in too deep in this town, I've never seen one get wrapped up in a fight with god's messengers. Dressed like a nun, too. When you end up in the afterlife, that's not going to be pretty! Bayonetta: I can't help it if I like the little outfits. The toys are nice, too. Enzo: 20 years ago, you woke up stuck in a casket at the bottom of a lake. All you can remember is that you're a witch. But now you're stuck, because you've gotta sacrifice our halo-wearing friends everyday or they'll drag your ass back down to hell. I know I thought I got screwed, but bein' forced to slap around the divine for a livin'? That's really getting screwed! Bayonetta: If I needed a biographer, you wouldn't be my first choice. I see to the funeral, you get me the information I asked for. That was our deal. Enzo: Come on now! Look at my poor car! I'm working for free after this. At least let me get a drink at Rodin’s before you start drilling me. The info I got is good. It's gonna get you close to finding the other stone in the pair, and figuring out some of that lost past of yours. I swear. After jewels instead of cash! Just like a girl! Jesus! Can't you take a joke!? Bayonetta: Enzo... Someone's given you a present. Too bad I can't stand bugs. Enzo: Huh? What the fuck!? Bayonetta: You!? Jeanne: What’s the matter, Bayonetta? All that sleeping made you soft? (GAMEPLAY) Bayonetta: That girl… Rodin: Those assholes sure know how to get attention. Even perked the ears of the hot heads down home. Bayonetta: You don't say. Rodin: It's getting harder and harder to tell the worlds apart. Human world. Inferno. Paradiso. Who can tell the difference? Bayonetta: Even harder with Purgatorio in the middle. Fight long enough in there and you'll really lose sight. Why the sudden interest in metaphysics? Rodin: It's a balance, right? Even if some of them like messin' around with the humans, we‘ve all got a stake in the status quo. But people keep fuckin' around like this, the Book of Revelations is gonna look like mother goose. Heaven and Hell are gonna go straight for each other's throats. Bayonetta: Heaven and Hell can tear each other to pieces for all I care. I've got my own problems to worry about. Rodin: Something's up. Everything was a bit too brazen, and Enzo's tip makes the timing too perfect. This reeks of a set up. Someone in one of those lost memories calling you out. I got a little present for you. These babies are special. Built from an alloy the devil himself would kill to get his hands on. Don't break these, cuz they're one-of-a-kind. Bayonetta: Calling me out? I don't go in for strange offers. Then again, I'm getting a little tired of these weaklings they keep throwing at me. Maybe I should aim for something a bit more... High class. Rodin: Pounding them down tonight, baby. Not to butt into your affairs, but I'm pretty sure you got somewhere better to be. The guys you're up against aren't the I m type to wait for you to finish a round. Enzo! Her drinks are goin' on your tab, buddy! Ya deadbeat motherfucker. Chapter I: The Angel’s Metropolis Enzo: So, I asked around, and some whale in Europe is trying to fence a huge rock on the black market. He calls it the "Right Eye," saying it's part of some set called "The Eyes of the World." Fits the bill of what you are after, don’t it? Now here's the funny bit. The stone passes around the halls of power for hundreds of years, vanishes, and then the black market goes white hot for the thing. But the seller wanted an arm and a leg for it, to the point no one could stomach the price. So back goes the stone. But not before everyone figures out where the guy is! You’re gonna enjoy doing this one I bet. I love stickin’ it to the rich. Of course, when you do, don’t forget your old buddy Enzo stuck his neck out for this one. Slide me a few fazoles out of the rich guy’s pocket for my troubles, right!? Anyways, you better get going before the trail gets cold. Off to the middle-of-nowhere. Paradise of Europe. Vigrid. (Bayonetta abruptly wakes up in train like from a nightmare. She dreamed of the girl she saw.) Train Announcer: Welcome to Vigrid, your final stop. Entry Visas are required of all travelers. Please submit your Vigrid issued Entry Visa for inspection upon disembarking. Please make sure you take all your valuable belongings with you. Repeating this message... Man’s Voice: You have arrived at last, my dear. The time has come to awaken The Eyes of the World. Fear not, my dear child. Such a beautiful young lady you've become. I'll always see to it no harm comes to you. Bayonetta: (leaving the train) So… This is supposed to be paradise? (Some time later she meet Rodin again.) Rodin: I knew it. This town's teeming with heaven's little helpers. It's making my buddies downstairs awfully nervous. Bayonetta: And your point is? Rodin: Some places in this world are closer to Paradiso or Inferno. The rathole of a town you and I live in is close to both, but the Vigridians got this special air about 'em. They're Closer to Paradiso than anyone should ever be. And that shit just plain creeps me out. Heh, I guess I‘m gonna have to set up shop here and score me some halos. These stupid rings are worth a fortune back home. Since it seems you‘re spoiling for a fight, if you come across any of these, bring 'em to me and I'll hook you up. Another one looking to line his pockets. Huh. I'm beginning to see why Enzo is so fond of you. Rodin: Real cute. But let's get one thing straight, your fights are yours alone. I'm only here to watch my handiwork in action. So don't get any bright ideas about coming to me for help. Bayonetta: No, you get one thing straight. I'm not the slightest bit interested in the fact that you made these guns. If you get in my way, I will, how do the Americans put it? Oh yes. Bust a cap in yo’ ass. Rodin: Right on, baby! Right on! (From now on Bayonetta can buy weapons and items from Rodin. She go to his shop.) Rodin: You’re here for business or pleasure? Either way, I'll hook you up. (Bayonetta enters the portal and goes back in time. Two witches approach her.) Witch: What are you doing!? Let’s go! (They fight with a huge angel head. After some time, the head flies away, and the bayonet returns to its time. She enters the Gates of Hell.) Rodin: Well, well... An Angelic Hymns Gold LP... Got your hands on something awfully rare, haven't ya? That thing is the perfect bait to coax out some a of hell's uglies. One note hits their ears, and a damn who's who of Inferno comes pouring out of the inner circles. Then I can use them to breath life into what I make best... weapons of mass destruction. Tell ya what. You give me that record, and I'll order up something so fiendish. angels will cry at the sight of it. I'll just have to pop down to the tropics for a bit, so take a load off. (He enters the portal and returns barely alive.) Rodin: All done. He's a little rude, but he makes up for it with charm. Be nice to him. OK? (Bayonetta has a new weapon her its disposal Onyx Roses. These are two girly shotguns.) Chapter II: Vigrid, City of Deja Vu (Exploring the level Bayonetta encounters Jeanne again. Now she rides a motorcycle.) Bayonetta: Fancy bumping into you here. Jeanne: Out to find some answers about your past, are we? Bayonetta: You've quite the familiar face. And using the same powers. But you'll have to forgive me, do we knew each other? Jeanne: Same powers!? Don't make me laugh. I Your little dip in that lake has left you a bit rusty. Bayonetta: I've been high and dry for 20 years now. The only rust on me is from the lack of any real challenge. Perhaps you're up for the task. Jeanne: You‘ve already disappointed me. (She steals Bayonetta’s necklace. Bayonetta is trying to take it away but without success.) Jeanne: This is a moment I have long desired. But you've forgotten your destiny and wasted the past 20 years. (She throws the necklace to Bayonetta.) Bayonetta: You're right, I do seem to be having trouble remembering things of late. Would you be so kind as to take it from the top? Jeanne: (adjusting makeup) Two overseers... The Eyes of the World. They are the power behind everything. (Bayonetta recalls the past.) Woman: Jeanne, as heir to the clan, the time has come for you to prove your right to fight under the Umbran name. You may select opponent of your choose. Jeanne: Then allow me to face the outcast. (She throws a dagger into the cage where we see Bayonetta.) Woman: No! It is forbidden! The child is of impure blood. Challenging her would be a violation of our tenets of faith! Jeanne: It would not be the first time we have faced each other. Woman: What!? Jeanne: (to Bayonetta) Will you face me in this hallowed arena? Bayonetta: Well if I must, but I pray you've got a little something for me in return. You know. I‘m very fond of stuffed animals. (They fight. Bayonetta wins and returns to her time. Now she has the ability to run on the walls.) Bayonetta: Jeanne.... (Bayonetta goes to town. There we see a man fleeing from the soldiers. Seeing a beautiful woman, the man stops.) Idiot: Fate brought us here together and it will never tear us apart. Stupid Solder: Damn it!! I said stop! I'm authorized to use deadly force! Fuck! Where'd that bugger go!? (The idiot manages to jump onto the balcony of one of the buildings and escape from the stupid soldier.) Idiot: Sayonara! Fleur de Cirey, Eau du Parfum. Such a wonderful floral bouquet, with its subtle hints of Rosemary. You know, in the language of flowers, Rosemary equates to remembrance. Which doesn't quite equate to you, now does it, Bayonetta. Shit! Will you stop that!? Bayonetta: That little bug on Enzo was a nice touch. Seeing you here, I suppose it wasn't the only one. You've certainly bloomed, haven't you my little Cheshire puss? Idiot: I'm not your pet. The name is Luka. A name you better remember. Shit! Damn it! Wait! You can't just run away from me like that! I know what I saw that day! (Flashback. We see a scuba diver opening the coffin of Bayonetta. Breaking free, she strangles the diver.) Young Luka: FATHER!! Luka: I know all about your kind. Sure, my colleagues laugh at me for chasing fairy tales, amongst other things, but I know they are real! I know the truth! This smell... It's the same smell that clung to the air the day my father was murdered. Which means I'm right on your doorstep, Bayonetta! Bayonetta: I'll let you in on a little secret, Cheshire. Luka: The name is Luka. Bayonetta: You need to hone your sense of smell, my dear. There is no rosemary in the perfume. After all rosemary's a demon repellent. (She kills all the angels.) Luka: You only run away so fast because you've got something to run from... Me! But you can't escape me forever! (Bayonetta visits The Gates of Hell.) Rodin: Another LP? Heh... Workin me to the bone... But no need to ity me, I was bored anyways. Let me go whip some things into shape for ya. (he goes to hell and back) This took a bit to pound into shape, but the workmanship's solid. Now go put this thing to good use! (He give Bayonetta a sword called 修羅刃 -Shuraba- (The Sword of Asura)) (She visit some church in Vigrid.) Bayonetta: Who's there? You've late enough hide and seek my scurrying little friend. Just a child? What are you doing running around Vigrid? You're certainly not dressed in your Sunday best. (Bayonetta sees the girl's face and overwhelming by memories. She remembers sitting in a cage. When she comes to herself the girl are no longer there and a huge invisible monster bursts into the church.) Angel Monster: The Eyes of the World... The two overseers... What once was held in the hands of the witch clan shall now be held in ours! (Bayonetta defeats the monster.) Chapter III: The Burning Ground Angel Monster: Are you the one to have awakened me from my heavenly slumber, my world of light, and summoned me into this world of chaos? The taint of the dark world is upon you. Yet you have made but a pact with the darkness in exchange for the powers of a witch. It was said that one such pitiful creature survived of the annihilation. Tell me, my child. What is your name? Bayonetta: If I was your child, I'd be an awfully ugly witch, wouldn't I? Yours is a face only a mother could love, and one I could never forget. If only I could remember where from... Angel Monster: Well then. My apologies. If you are not my awakener, than you and I have no quarrel. (Bayonetta hits the monster with a stone.) Bayonetta: No quarrel? You're in no position to decide that. See, my Infernal partners love my ability to eliminate your kind. I figured your sacrifice would shut them up for a while. (Everything starts to crumble. Bayonetta escapes.) (Bayonetta visits The Gates of Hell.) Rodin: No matter how much you ask, I'm not puttin' a chainsaw on your arm. So what do you want? (Bayonetta get that she needs and leave.) Chapter IV: The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude Angel Monster: (to someone) You are most understood. Our fate is tied with the demon world, and we share your earnest interest in this matter. However, if she does not reach us alive, this conversation was all for not naught. Bayonetta: You again? And here I thought I'd see the last of you. Angel Monster:It is most kind of you to alleviate my need to search you out, Bayonetta. Please forgive me my prior trespass lack of hospitality. (We learn the name of the monster - Fortitudo.) Bayonetta: I'm sure you will be more than hospitable to me this time around. Fortitudo: I have been informed that a survivor of the witch hunts is resisting our domination. However, her inevitable reunion with hell makes her such a sad soul. If you are this pitiful being, then shall I release you from your torment. (Bayonetta shoots him.) Bayonetta: I'm sorry. I forgot to mention one of the reasons I hunt your kind. You are much too ugly not put out of your misery. Fortitudo: Challenging us with the dark arts!? No matter the age, witches never learn... (Bayonetta shoots him again.) Bayonetta: Flock off, feather-face! (Bayonetta defeats Fortitudo.) Bayonetta: You know you're not nearly so ugly when you're screaming. Fortitudo: It was as foretold... Your power... Incredible... Bayonetta: Foretold!? Explain yourself! Fortitudo: I, Fortitudo, am but a simple sacrifice for the resurrection of the Creator. May the Creator, Jubileus, grace you on your journey. (He dies.) Man's Voice: My dear, sweet child... Fear not, for I am watching over you... Continue on your path. Chapter V: The Lost Holy Grounds Category:Playstation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:WiiU Category:PC Category:Action Category:Slasher Category:Anime Category:Work In Progress Category:2009